Tick Tock
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: If you've read my story 'What If', check this out and tell me what you think. A different story to Catching Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Tick-Tock: What If

* * *

Haymitch sees Katniss for the woman she is after she makes it out of Hunger Games, but because of Peeta and his age he hasn't shown his feeling. Now the Quell is here and all victors are being called. It comes down to who will be selected. Him or Peeta? Set in Catching Fire, this is another what if story of Haymitch Abernathy and Katniss Everdeen. Follows book/movie to the technical gonna be slightly majorly changed T ^_^

**I do not own Catching Fire**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Acting

**-Katniss-**

_'I had to do that. At least once.'_

Gale's words were still fresh in my mind. He had kissed me and I didn't stop him.

_'Do convince me.'_

President Snow's words were still fresh as well. He had shown me he knew about Gale's kissing me. He had also threatened me.

It wasn't long after President Snow left Effie and my team showed up. We exchanged words and kissed cheeks. And then there was Cinna. I was happy beyond words. I hugged him tight.

"Katniss?"

Prim was in the doorway behind us.

"Is that your sister?"

Asked Effie and off they went towards Prim, leaving me with Cinna.

"Are you okay?"

He asked. I nodded.

"Ready to work?"

He asked with a smile and I smiled back.

"Yea."

I could hear Caesar's voice outside the door while Effie checked me over. Peeta and I haven't spoken since our return from the Games and now I was a little nervous. The door was opened for me and Effie ushered me out reminding me I was in love and happy.

_"There she is! Katniss Everdeen! The Girl on Fire."_

Caesar's voice came from a robotic moving camera and the crowed was cheering loud. I smiled big walking down the stairs and Peeta's door opened.

_"And there he is! Peeta Mellark! The Baker's Boy."_

Peeta waved and practically skipped down the stairs. He looked they way he always had, except now he was dressed up in fancy clothes. Like me.

As we got closer together so did the robot cameras. We smiled at each-other and as his arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his shoulder he slipped on some wet snow sending us both to the ground. We laughed.

_"Trouble in paradise. I hope they're all right."_

Laughed Caesar. Peeta and I looked at one another and I leaned down to kiss him. He returned it with a hidden desire. His hands rested on my neck and lower back. They were burning. Someone cleared their throat.

_"Anyone at home? Should we come back later?"_

Again Caesar laughed along with the crowd. I pulled back and swore Peeta followed me for a split second. I looked at the camera and smiled.

"Sorry Caesar."

I helped Peeta sit up and once we were standing Caesar started.

_"It's your day. How's it going?"_

He asked. Such a simple question. Something that should've been easy for us to answer, but as a couple it was difficult.

"We're good."

Was Peeta's one and only answer. That is until Caesar pushed him.

_"That's it? That's all we get? So taciturn all of a sudden. Peeta, give me some details!"_

Caesar said. I looked at Peeta hoping he'd say something more.

"Things are uh, things are great in 12."

Is what he said. I sighed inwardly and decided to speak.

"Thanks to the generosity of The Capitol, we've never been closer."

I said with a loving voice. And Peeta added to it.

"Twenty-five yards, to be exact."

He said. Caesar and myself laughed, along with that loud crowd.

_"Fantastic!"_

Said Caesar happily.

_"We'll be checking in with both of you throughout the Tour."_

He added.

_"Thank you so much, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"_

Caesar ended our portion of his show and the robot cameras bent down, cutting off. Peeta and I waved until we heard Effie's voice.

"Wonderful!"

She said smiling.

"Everybody in motion. We are out of here in 10."

She shouted to both us and our teams. I looked at Peeta and he was looking at the ground.

"That was nice acting."

He said. All the bright energy he had before suddenly gone.

"You, too."

I said. He looked me in the eyes before he spoke.

"Almost thought that kiss was real."

He said and walked past me. I stood there for a second. Was that meant to hurt me? If it was, I'm almost sorry to admit, it didn't. If anything it made me mad.

"Come along children we are on a schedule. The train awaits!"

Effie sung.

* * *

What do you think? Like, don't like, love, hate? The chapters will very in length and updates will be somewhat stretched cause I have to wait until I get to places with wifi to get in here. Thanks for reading and see ya next update ^_^ OH! And Happy Easter!


End file.
